Melhores Amigos
by Narutoboy123
Summary: A Amizade entre dois cavaleiros que se conhecem na infância, mas que no futuro por causa do Plano de Marte, acabam tento que se enfrentar, um deles é controlado por sua armadura e o outro acaba morto, além disso há também a promessa que os dois fizeram ainda crianças.


Melhores Amigos

Genbu estava brincando com seus amigos, seu mestre deu uma folga para ele se divertir com os aspirantes a cavaleiros de ouro, ele adorava brincar com Kiki,Harbinger,Paradox e Schiller, Amour não era muito social com os outros.

Os meninos estavam jogando futebol, Paradox que não gosta de jogar, ficou na torcida com outras aspirantes, Kiki estava com a bola ele acertou no gol do outro time,o goleiro do seu time é Harbinger,aspirante a cavaleiro de Touro.

A Partida foi correndo solta, duas horas de jogo,o Time de Kiki venceu, Genbu ficou com raiva pois ele era do outro time, Paradox correu e abraçou Kiki.

-Parabéns,Kiki

-Obrigado,Paradox-ele disse um pouco rubro

Genbu estava olhando a paisagem e viu um menino sentado no ultimo degrau da escada do templo de Áries com certeza um aspirante a cavaleiro, ele se aproximou do menino,sentou ao seu lado e percebeu que ele estava triste.

-Garoto, o que aconteceu?-Genbu perguntou

-Meu mestre é muito mal comigo eu estou treinando para ser cavaleiro de prata de relógio, mas ele diz que eu nunca vou me tornar nada.

-Qual seu nome?

-Tokisada

-Eu sou Genbu, aspirante a cavaleiro de libra

-Sabe eu gostaria de me tornar um cavaleiro de ouro

-Talvez você se torne um dia, se você acreditar em si mesmo você vai conseguir, além disso ainda não há nenhum aspirante a cavaleiro de aquário.

-Você acha que eu vou conseguir me tornar cavaleiro de aquário?

-Claro,que sim

-Obrigado,Genbu

-De nada, Tokisada quem é seu mestre?

-Pan de Aquário, dizem que ele só ganhou o título de cavaleiro de aquário por que ele fazia Athena sofrer e para ela não sofrer mais ela deu o título a ele

-Você não deveria ter um mestre como ele, o meu mestre e super legal, foi ele quem treinou Shiryu de Dragão

-Nossa seu mestre é Dohko de Libra?

-Sim, eu tenho muito orgulho disso

-Você tem muita sorte,Genbu

-Obrigado, ei você quer ir comigo até Rozan?

-Eu adoraria, mas e o meu mestre?

-Depois a gente resolve isso

Genbu puxa o amigo e os dois vão a Rozan na China, a viagem foi longa, eles chegaram no final da tarde as 18:00 horas,Mestre Ancião estava sentado na pedra,Shiryu estava dentro da casa fazendo o jantar, já que sua esposa Shunrei estava grávida e não podia fazer muito esforço.

-Olá,Genbu, quem e esse garoto?-Dohko pergunta

-Esse é Tokisada, aspirante a cavaleiro de relógio

-Vá para dentro da casa e leve seu amigo junto

-Ok,Mestre

Genbu e Tokisada entraram na casa, logo o aspiarente a cavaleiro de libra abraça Shunrei e sente Ryuho o chutando

-Tia Shunrei, o Ryuho me chutou

-Ela esta com pressa de nascer-Shunrei brinca

-Tokisada vem sentir também-Genbu o chamou

-Eu posso,moça?-Tokisada perguntou

-Claro que sim-Shunrei respondeu

Tokisada se aproxima da barriga da moça e sente o bebê se mexendo, ele se lembra então da 1ª vez que sentiu isso, ele tinha cerca de dois anos de idade e estava perdido em uma floresta, ele foi encontrado por um homem chamado Zenzou Masataka que o levou para sua casa,lá ele conheceu Yoshitomi e a esposa de Zenzou:Haruna que estava grávida, ele se aproximou da barriga de Haruna e o bebê o chutou,ela disse que Haruto ia ser forte igual ao pai.

-Tokisada, você gostou do que sentiu?-Genbu perguntou

-Gostei, eu já havia sentindo isso antes

-Que bom

-Genbu,quem é seu amigo?-Shiryu perguntou

-Tokisada,aspirante a cavaleiro de prata de relógio

-É bom ver que você está fazendo amigos,Genbu

-O Genbu é muito famoso no santuário, ele tem muitos amigos lá-Diz Tokisada

-Que bom,hehehe

-Genbu veia aqui-Dohko o chama

-O Que foi,mestre?-Genbu perguntou

-Eu vou dar o dia de folga para você novamente,a viagem vai demorar muito se vocês forem voltar hoje por isso seu amigo vai dormir aqui hoje

-Tudo bem,mestre

-Genbu e Mestre,venham jantar-Shiryu os chama

Genbu ajuda seu mestre a se levantar da pedra e vai jantar,Shunrei ajuda o marido a por a os pratos,os talheres e a comida na mesa,Tokisada sentou ao lado de Genbu,Shiryu ao lado

de Shunrei e Dohko sentou no sofá,Shiryu colocou uma porção no prato dos garotos,serviu seu mestre também e sua esposa.

Quando terminaram de jantar, Shiryu levou os garotos para seu quarto e os meninos dormiram abraçados no futuro papai,que acabou dormindo também,Shunrei estranhando a demora do marido foi ao quarto do casal e viu que os três estavam adormecidos,então ela deitou na cama e também dormiu.

No outro dia,os quatro acordaram bem cedo as 07:00 horas da manhã,Genbu e Tokisada voltaram ao santuário e foram brincar com seus amigos,Schiller e Fudo estavam conversando,Kiki estava tendo um relação amorosa com Paradox e o santuário inteiro já sabia,Harbinger estava apaixonado por Pavlin, a aspirante a amazona de prata de pavão,enfim era muitas novidades no santuário.

-Ei Kiki ouvi dizer que você e a Paradox estão juntos, isso e verdade?-Genbu perguntou

-Sim-Kiki responde

-Eu sempre achei que ela fosse muita areia para seu caminhãozinho-Diz Harbinger

-Quieto você acha que eu não sei que você tá gostando da Pavlin?

-Hunf,coisa chata

-Kiki-Paradox gritou o nome do namorado e correu para abraça-ló

-Oi,Linda

Ionia,o atual cavaleiro de capricórnio e grande mestre do Santuário foi falar com o casal de aspirantes, enquanto Athena conversava com Pan, o mestre de Tokisada e cavaleiro de aquário.

-Vocês não são muitos novos para namorar não acham?-Ionia pergunta

-Deixa eles,Ionia não se lembra quando a gente era criança você estava namorando a Mônica e eu Natália-Diz Mycenae se aproximando do amigo

-Bons tempo,até hoje eu e a Mônica estamos juntos

-Pois é, pena que a Natália morreu

-Sim,sinto muito,Mycenae

-Não se preocupe

...

-Pan,você não é mais o cavaleiro de aquário-Diz Athena

-Quer sofrer de novo?-Diz Pan olhando para os seios da Deusa

-Você não vai abusar novamente de mim,Pan-ela disse segurando seu centro e apontando para a barriga do cavaleiro

-Morra,Athena

Pan ergue um tridente e tenta atacar a Deusa

-Domination Language-Diz Ionia

-King Roar-Diz Mycenae

-Leão e Capricórnio,obrigado-Athena agradeçe

-Não esperava menos de cavaleiros de ouros,como vocês, mas agora vocês vão pagar Aquarius Explosion-Diz Pan

-Não se eu puder evitar,Pegasus Ryusei ken-Diz Seiya voando

-Seiya de Sagitário...nós encontramos novamente

-Eu vou acabar com você, Pegasus Ryusei ken

-Não se eu acabar com você antes,Aquarius Explosion

Os dois continuaram a lutar,Seiya venceu a luta e Pan foi expulso do Santuário,Tokisada passou a ser treinado por Ionia de Capricórnio, ele e Genbu ainda continuava sensos amigos inseparáveis, Harbinger virou amigo de Amour, aspirante a cavaleiro de Peixes,Kiki e Paradox continuavam namorando,Schiller e Fudo formaram uma amizade muito grande com Ruisho, aspirante a cavaleiros de Escorpião.

Anos depois...

O Destino pregou uma peça em Libra e Aquário, Tokisada agora do lado de Marte enfrenta Genbu, que quando crianças eram tão amigos.

-Tokisada...você se lembra da Promessa?-Genbu pergunta

-Tokisada,não o escute,ataque-Diz uma voz que vinha da armadura e controlava o cavaleiro

-Chrono Execution-Diz Tokisada

O Golpe acerta em cheio Genbu, mas antes de cair no chão ele grita:"Tokisada volte ao normal,por favor", as palavras atingem Tokisada que volta ao Normal e corre para acudir o amigo.

-Tokisada,você lembra que nós prometemos que seriamos amigos para sempre,não importa o que aconteça?

-Genbu...eu lembro

-Adeus...meu amigo

-Genbu...-Ele cai em lágrimas

Genbu morre nos braços de Tokisada,que continua chorando, ele morreu, mas pelo menos Tokisada sabia que Genbu sempre séra seu amigo.

Fim!


End file.
